


Shelter

by Odin2Fun



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin2Fun/pseuds/Odin2Fun
Summary: 2019.09.15 复健[现代paro短打





	1. I miss you forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019.09.15 复健  
[现代paro短打

穿过窗外望去，街道对面的节能光源已经黯淡，但藏白色的光依然告诉她:故地重游时，诸多事物已不复往日温柔。扭大音响，独自一人在厨房里起舞，脚尖的拍子总是漏掉几个重音，但她知道自己已不会再在乎这些了。  
  
再一次嗅到奶油面包的甜腻从烤箱中滑出，她的视线在模糊中重叠上两人起舞的身影，羊毛毡裙裙角痒痒地掠过小腿上曲张的静脉，笑声和金属碰撞被脚尖旋转擦过地板、踩蹬踢踏的声音淹没。光线温暖潮湿，尘土飞扬，如同一场春潮吞没了她。  
  
当叶奈法向她伸出手的那一刻，她才意识到她多么想念对方的一切，想念紫丁香与醋栗的味道，想念火焰般的触感，以及永远沉静的眼睛。因此她向前走去。刹那间周遭漆黑，灯光聚焦于她的手上，特莉丝收紧了手掌，收紧了一片苍白的光。


	2. No one will touch me like you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018.08.20 [现代paro短打  
改了最初堆放在lof时的题目“No one will touch you like I did.”

"所以?"

"没有所以。"叶奈法朝空中喷了一口烟，牙齿在镁光灯的蓝色下闪闪发亮，"我朝他的刀疤上泼了一杯酒，然后叫他滚去操自己，如此而已。"她的笑容邪恶明亮，一向只出现在缀满亮片的洋娃娃脸上。

特莉丝苍白手指揽住凉丝丝的雕花玻璃杯身，放水银般涌动的幽暗野火烤炙味蕾，贯穿喉间，酒液从胃底一路烧到颅脑神经末梢，辛辣使她双眸模糊，麻痹她的听觉。她看着叶娜揿灭指尖燃尽星火，从被压扁的Davi Doff中抽出一根，在吧台上弹松烟丝，专注到近乎着迷。叶奈法低声咏诵咒文，火球卷过空气中的啤酒味儿，在女人耳边噼啪作响。

三成嫉妒七成痛楚挤压她，我从未足够与叶奈法并肩而立，她想。她没有见过被裁剪前的叶娜，也许她驼背，眼眸乜斜细小软弱如同蒙古人种，但特莉丝知道，她周身狂放闪电无可复制。多年前，当她们还在学院共研魔法之时，对方最早熟习驭火之术，而她永远是那个追寻脚步之人。

而如今她在这里，和叶一起呼吸酒馆里黯淡灯光酸腐气味，等待她的目光拂过自己的颧骨肌肤。予她从没有体会过的兴奋。

也许这就是她所期待的一切。


End file.
